


[Podfic] 16 – “oh….sorryomgwrongnumber.”

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Emo Bucky is adorable, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tickling, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arwenxs asked:<br/>Hey. If you're still doing the pairing + number thing, how about winteriron + 16 please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 16 – “oh….sorryomgwrongnumber.”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [16 – “oh….sorryomgwrongnumber.”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219925) by Ladyshadowdrake. 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p6lz06oxxq2n4n4/16.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 13,07 MB | **Duration:** 14:16

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> May i just say, I love Bucky almost as much as Tony. And Avengers Academy! Bucky is definitely my favorite. [Just look at this adorkable little person (bonus mention of nat being the best)](http://duendeverde4.tumblr.com/post/146274124240)!!!!
> 
> I just want to point you all to [ this amazing fanart](http://dchanberry.tumblr.com/post/148109284685/for-the-sentence-prompts-thing-40-or-41-for). Those two, i swear <3
> 
> For more winteriron pining, maybe listen to my other podfic ["When Bucky Pines"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7418134) :33 You should also consider listening to ["Holding Hands"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7471869), it's also avengers academy and it's also winteriron!
> 
> The music is "Falling For You" by Busted. A true classic, really.


End file.
